The invention relates to medical procedures and, more particularly, to a subcutaneous fluid pump for a living patient that drains excess fluid from a first location and discharges into a second location, such as and without limitation the patient's bladder and/or stomach.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.